One common type of child-resistant closure that has been utilized is the arrangement as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,662 and 4,375,859 wherein the container has an annular bead thereon with at least one notch therein and the closure has a locking lug on the skirt thereof which must be brought into alignment with a notch to remove the closure by an upward force.
It has heretofore been suggested that a tamper indicating band can be provided in such a package by having a tamper indicating tab formed on the closure with a radially inwardly extending lug such that when the locking lug is aligned with a notch in the bead the closure cannot be removed until the tab portion of the band is severed from the skirt of the closure. Such an arrangement is disclosed and claimed in the copending application Kirit C. Desai, Ser. No. 612,498, filed May 21, 1984, having a common assignee with the present application.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a tamper indicating device for such child-resistant packages which is of a different type and which is low in cost and can be readily adapted to child-resistant packages of the aforementioned type.
In accordance with the invention, a child-resistant package with a snap-on closure comprises a container having a neck finish including an annular retaining bead having at least one notch therein and a closure having a top wall and peripheral skirt, the skirt having a lifting tab on the outer surface thereof and a radially inwardly extending locking lug on the inner surface thereof adjacent the external lifting tab. The closure includes a tamper indicating band attached to the skirt by a plurality of circumferentially attached bridge portions. The band is formed with a plurality of circumferentially spaced vertical ribs. The finish of the container includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced vertical ribs such that when the closure is applied to the container, the ribs on the closure and the ribs on the container interengage in such a manner that the locking lug on the container can not be aligned with the notch on the container and prevents the closure from being rotated to align the locking lug from being aligned with the notch on the container until the band is partially severed from the closure.